


Can I have this dance?

by Ilerre



Series: Ways to Say I Love You [5]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Dancing, Love, M/M, Marriage, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4668539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilerre/pseuds/Ilerre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can I have this dance?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I have this dance?

0

The wedding had been a small affair. Only family and very close friends. And anyway, Carol had always been very selective in choosing her friends, her trust not easy to win, and Abraham had never been a social butterfly.

Some of his friends from the army had come, but he separated from this life a long time ago, choosing to concentrate on his work at the garage after Merle offered him a job a few years ago.

Unknowingly, he'd also played matchmaker and wouldn't believe Daryl when he swore something was up between their secretary and one of their mechanics.

Daryl's 'told ya' was smug and unrelenting when Abraham and Carol had decided to stop hiding their relationship.

And that smugness had been on for two years now. Daryl was 'never' going to let him forget.

He snorted into his glass of champagne and turned his gaze to the dancefloor, grinning at the sight of Daryl twirling a laughing Sophia, her bright yellow dress turning around.

He shook his head and turned back to the conversation, listening with half an ear as Glenn continued to bitch about Maggie's moods swing and crazy craving.

He must have been dragged deeper into the conversation, Grimes joining about tidbits on his ex-wife, because Merle nearly startled when a hand trailed down his cheek and rested against his neck.

Daryl grinned at him and shrugged bashfully. "Can I have this dance?"

Merle huffed but saw the smirking faces of their friends, so sure he wouldn't dance.

He stood and they just gaped. Ah. Let them drool. They were just a pathetic bunch of morons anyway.

And it would give him an excuse to grope his kid in public without shocking the children and elderly.

0

**Author's Note:**

> This work is unbetaed. Please feel free to point any typos you saw or missing words, or any sentences that just don't make any sense :)
> 
> **[SUBMIT A PROMPT HERE](http://hillbells.tumblr.com/submit) ******


End file.
